Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device, and a printed circuit board. This application claims the benefit of priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-196027 filed on Oct. 1, 2015, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Related Background Art
JP 2008-91522 A1, referred to as “Patent Document 1,” discloses a printed circuit board.